One Miracle
by Kanra-Kun
Summary: A few beers, one passionate night, one accident, one thing Cas forgot. And it changes Dean and Castiel's life forever. Mpreg!Cas, Sabriel side pairing! ADOPTED BY The WhoLockian's Journal
1. Chapter 1

Title: One Miracle

Pairing: Destiel and Sabriel

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters :(

Summery: Afew beers, one passionate night, one accident, one thing Cas forgot. And it changes Dean and Castiel's life forever. Mpreg!Cas

A/N: OK I don't have a beta (am looking for one though!) So sorry for any mistake that are probably in this

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D X C~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dean... we couldn't have done anything to save her"

"Couldn't we! She was right there Sam! Right in front of us!" Sam stared at his fuming brother helplessly.

"Forget this, I'm going out!" Grabbing his keys and wallet, he stormed out of the house, slamming the flimsy door begind him. The sound of the Impala's engine fading away was more than enough to know he was heading to a bar... again.

Sighing Sam flopped back on the bed, images of their latest failed hunt flashing infront of his eyes.

"Hey kiddo, where's Dean-O?" Sighing again he sat up and glared at the arch-angel. "What do you want Gabriel?" Gabe shrugged and sat down next to him, snapping his fingers, and tearing into the chocolate bar that appeared. "Bored, wanting to create some havoc and mayhem. Was gonna mess with Dean-O but he's a no show right now"

"Yeah, he isn't going to be back anytime soon"

Rubbing his temples, he heaved himself off the bed and trudged over to his laptop.

"Something the matter?"

"Just another failed hunt, nothing important." Rolling his eyes, he got up and walked over to Sam. "Allright, what's really going on?"

"It's nothing, really."

"Sam-"

"Why do you care?" Gabe watched him for a minute, before looking off in the distance. "I don't know, Cas made me promise that I would try to get along with at least one of you guys"

"Speaking of that, were is Castiel? We tryed calling him but he never came." Gabe shrugged and started on his next candy bar. "Sooo, you gonna tell me what really happened?"

"It was just another failed hunt, we were after a witch and she took a young girl hostage... We couldn't... find any way to save her, but it didn't matter, because she didn't know Dean was there, and he snuck up behind her, went to kill her. But she knew he was there, and knocked him back, then killed the girl and fled. Now we have to track her down again, and this time she will know we are looking for her" Dropping his head in his hands, he groaned and closed his eyes.

"Well I say that we should get out of here! Dean's idea isn't that bad is it?"

"I don't want to go drinking Gaberiel."

"OK how about just a night on the town? Huh huh?" Wiggling his eyebrows he grinned at Sam, who had lifted his head, and was now watching him sceptically. "A night on the town?"

"Yeah, you know, go see a movie, go to a bar later, anything you want to do!"

"I just wan't to find this witch right now."

"Come on Kiddo, you have a free pass here!" Snapping his fingers, a wad of money materialized. "Anything you wanna do"

"Anything?"

"Yep, anything!"

Biting his lip he nodded and stood up. "OK, let's go then" "That's what I'm talking about!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D X C ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was around his sixth or seventh beer, that the Earth started to spin. "Drinking this much can not be good for your health Dean." Dropping his head he laughed bitterly, taking another swing. "Ah, so the feathery asshole decides to show up now huh?"

"I apologize Dean, when you called for me I was... preoccupied."

"Preoccupied! Damnit Cas! We needed you back there! Some poor innocent little girl died because we couldn't save her! We needed you!"

"I apologize..." Snorting, he took another sip. "You apologize"

"Another round over here!"

"Dean, you shouldn't be drinking this-"

"Shut up Cas!" The second the next beer came, he took a nice long swig.

Around his tenth beer he was leaning heavily against Cas, laughing at all the strippers in the place. "Hey! We never got you laid!" Cas cocked his head to the side confused. "But Dean, I have layed down before." Laughing again, he shook his head. "No, no, you need to lose you're V Card tonight!"

"I don't understand Dean..."

"Course you don't! You're a virgin angel! So that's why we need to set you up with a hot babe!" Grinning he pushed himself away from the bar, walking towards a table full of beautiful girls, dragging Cas with him.

A few beers later, he was being kicked out of the bar by the security guards. Falling onto the ground, he laughed. "I haven't gotten kicked out of a bar in a loooong while!" The drunken slur was evidant in his voice, as he struggled to get up. An arm supported him, and helped him stand, Dean sighed leaning against him with a small smile. "Mmm, you smell good Cas"

"And you smell heavily of alcohol Dean, you should probably be heading back to the motel, Sam is probably wondering where you're at." With a flap of wings they were gone.

They were back at the motel now, Dean stumbling slightly. "You gotta stop doing that Cas! It feels weird!"

"I apolo-"

"If you say I apologize one more time, I will punch you"

Castiel simply nodded and helped him to the bed, once he had Dean laying down he attempted to stand back up, but two firm hands on his hips stopped him.

"Dean?" He was stairing up at him with an odd look on his face. "Dean what are you ah!"

With surprising swiftness for how drunk he is, he had yanked Cas down onto the bed with him, flipping them over so that he was hovering over him. "You're still a virgin."

Again he was stairing at him with that strange look in his eyes. Cas didn't have much time to dwell on it though, as those eyes were moving closer, and then there were soft lips pressed against his.

Cas's eyes widened and he gasped, grinning at the sound he slipped his tongue in, coaxing him to play. His smile grew when he felt Cas hesitantly return the kiss. There lips moved together, and when they pulled back for air, Dean moved down, and started sucking and nibbling on his neck.

Cas mewled under him, his neck arching to allow the hunter more room. He wasn't sure what exactly was happening, but the with the heat coursing through his veins, and that taste of alchohal heavy on his tongue, he didn't really care.

A hard bite on his shoulder had him arching up from the bed, hands roaming his entire body, skidding down his chest and tickling their way up his sides. Pushing the trench coat off his shoulders, those hands slipped under his shirt. Cas shivered from the cool hands against his heated flesh.

Soon the shirt was gone to and the licks and nibble moved from his neck and shoulder, down to his chest. His tongue danced over a pert nipple, eliciting the first moan of the night from Cas. Taking the nipple into his mouth he bit down gently at first, grinning at the gasp that caused. He bit down harder, then hands were in his hair.

Moving over he gave the other nipple the same treatment, his hands gently removing the ones from his hair, intwining their fingers and pressing his hands down into the bed.

A glance up showed Cas, his face flushed allready, hair slightly mussed from his head moving against the pillow. Leaning down he grabbed hold of the zipper with his teeth and eased it down, quickly undoing the button to, pushing the pants down he smiled at the leaking cock that sprang up. He watched it twitch as he blew on it gently, before taking the head in his mouth. Again those hands were in his hair, twisting and tugging and pulling as he tooke more in. His tongue tracing the vein under it as he pulled back up to lavish the head with attention. Swirling his tongue around and dipping into the slit.

"Ah! Dean! I-It feels so good! S-Something's happening!" The moans continued to tumble from his mouth, increasing in volume, as he thrust his hips up into the warmth wet mouth around him. "Dean!"

He sucked harder, deepthroating him, and humming around him. Sucking hard on him. "D-Dean!" He gasped, arched his back, tugging on the hair and thrusting up into his mouth as he came.

Finding the he actually wasn't discusted by the taste, he swallowed it all and moved back up, tangling his hands in his hair and kissing him deeply. He actually tasted really really good.

Uncertain hands tugged at his shirt and he pulled back, yanking off his shirt, and tugging the pants and underwear away to. Leaning back he started kissing him again. Fumbling with the drawer beside the bed until he found what he was looking for. Popping the cap, he coated his fingers in lube. Circling the hole he slowly pushed the first one in.

Cas hissed in pain when the finger slipped in. Whimpering into his mouth and shying away from the touch. "Sh, sh it's ok, it'll get better, I just need to find your spot, just hang on" nodding weakly he continued to whimper. The pain was starting to subside but it was still there.

Gently slipping in another finger he kissed him softly. Sisscoring the fingers he continued to slowly press them into him, curling them, looking for the spot. A sharp gasp and the stiffness signalled that he had found it.

Smiling thrust them into his prostate, relishing in the choked off cry. Slipping in the third finger he rammed them against his prostate. Pausing to rub it. "Dean! Dean! Oh gosh! Dean! More! Please more!"

"OK baby, I'll give you more, just bare with me for minute."

Slipping his fingers out, he sat up, spreading Cas's legs wider, and settling them inbetween them. Grabbing the lube he got some on his hand and started coating his dick. Tipping his head back and groaning as he stroked himself, pulling his hand away he lined himself up. "OK this is going to hurt for a minute but it'll get better I promise"

Slowly he started easing himself in, closing his eyes and having to remind himself to go slow, and to NOT thrust into the unbearable amazing heat surrounding his cock. A pained whimper drew his attention to the man under him. Leaning down and kissing the tears from his eyes. "It's OK, it's OK, I promise it will get better"

"I-It hurts... it hurts Dean.."

"I know, I know, it'll get better, just give it some time."

Stopping when he was halfway in, and slowly pulling back out, then thrusting back in to the tight passage. He started up the slow stready rhythm. Making sure that he was adjusted enough before he started to spead up slowly. "Ah... ah... Dean... f-faster"

Smiling he started to go faster, smiling even wider as the pained whimpers turned to pleasurable gasps and soft moans. Soon the gently thrusting turned to pounding. More and more of those delious moans tumbling from his mouth.

Sweat started forming on his back as he pounded into his prostate, the moans soon turned to screams. "So good! Oh! Dean! Dean! It's so good! More! Harder!"

"That's right baby, scream for me"

A wondering hand soon found Cas's dripping erection, quickly stroking him in time with the thrusts. Soon it all became to much. The hand on his cock, the new feeling of being filled, and the strike to his prostate with every thrust. With a final scream he came hard on his stomache. The tightening of the muscles around him proved to be to much for Dean to, and he came inside him with a groan.

They stayed like that for a minute, thrusting softly, then slowing down until they stopped. Pulling out he fell to the side, closing his eyes and pulling Cas closer to him.

Cas smiled and curled up next to him, resting his head on his chest and snuggling into the embrace as Dean hugged him close.

"Dean?"

"Hm?"

"That was making love?"

"Yes Cas that was... sex" Cas yawned widely and closed his eyes. "I like sex then." Laughing softly, Dean stroked his hair and drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D X C ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She smiled as she watched them them sleep. Reaching over and running a hand through Cas's hair.

"Soon... very soon" And with a poof, she was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So uh yeah, don't know if that was really any good or not. I got a very nice review on my other story "Perfect" so here's a shout out to Casismyfavorite, thank you for the kind review I'm really glad you liked it, decided I would go ahead and post another old one I had wrote a while ago. So please review people! All the reviews are greatly appreciated and constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading this! :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you chelsea and watergoddesskasey! I decided to go ahead and churn this one out earlier just for you guys!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D X C ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Too bright.

Too hot.

Too heavy.

Wait... too heavy?

'Must have brought home another girl last night... funny I don't remember anything though'

Yawning widely, Dean managed to finally crack his eyes open, only to groan when the light from the open window once again assulted his eyes. 'Funny, I don't remember opening the window either, eh Sam must have done it'

"Dean? Are you feeling ill?"

"Ah! Damnit Cas personal space!"

Cas cocked his head to the side, confusion written on his face.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bed anyway!" Scrambling away from Cas, and falling off the bed in the process, probably wasn't such a good idea for his head. Groaning again he pushed himself up, the back of his mind screaming at him that he was naked. That something was obviously not right, but he decided to push that away in favor of digging through one of his bags, in the hope that he could find something to heal his splitting migraine.

A hand on his side got his attention, turning his head to look only served to get an eye full of angel cock. He sat there frozen for a minute. The only thought going through his head at the moment was 'what the hell... what the hell... what the hell!' The hand moved to his forehead and his headache was gone, along with the hangover. Leaving only the confusion of why the hell Cas was in his bed, naked, and not seeming to have any problem with this.

"Cas... Why the hell are you naked!"

Cas's head tilted again in confusion. "Do you not remember Dean?"

"Remember? Oh dear God please tell me we didn't fuck last night!"

"Fuck?"

"You know! Have sex! Do the dirty! Naked wrestling!"

"Sex yes, that is what you called it last night." Cas smiled, looking very pleased with himself.

Dean couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he couldn't process anything other than the fact that 'me and Cas fucked... Me... and the feathery bastard had sex... I fucked an angel of the Lord!'

Quickly standing up he grabbed Cas's shoulders tightly. "OK listen to me! You will NOT tell anyone we did this! None of you're angel buddies, and definatly not Sam! You can not breathe a word of this!"

"I am confused Dean, you usually boast about your sexual encounters, why is now any different?"

"Because! Because you're...well...you! You're a guy! An angel! It's different Cas! This is... last night we... it... it was a mistake ok! A huge drunken mistake!"

For some reason those words hurt. It was like a slap to the face. Dean didn't mean anything. Last night was an accident, Dean hadn't meant to have sex with him. Another odd emotion welled up inside him. What was it again? Sadness? Yes that was the word, sadness. Sadness hurt. Cas did not like sadness.

He didn't know what to do, he didn't want to stay here. He didn't want to see him. He didn't want to be reminded that Dean didn't care. So he wouldn't.

Looking away he felt wetness trace it's way down his cheek. Reaching up he touched it gently, staring at the wet spot on his finger. This must be another human thing. Tears, sadness... He was crying. Defining these emotions though didn't help the crushing sorrow he felt. The tears continued to flow down his cheeks.

"Cas?" Dean was staring at him stunned. Looking at him only hurt worse though, seeing his face reminded him of how he had looked last night. Hovering above him, kissing him. 'No! Stop thinking about it!' The more he thought about it the more it hurt.

He couldn't stand it, he couldn't be here anymore, not if Dean thought what they did was bad, a mistake. So with a flap of his wings he was gone.

Dean was left staring at an empty motel room. 'He was crying... I made him cry.' Looking down he thought about the way Cas looked right before he disappeared. Like he was about to break down.

Finding his pants, he tugged them on, and collapsed on the bed, staring the ceiling. 'It was just a mistake though, I would never fuck Cas'

And of course because fate is a bitch, Sam walked in right at that moment. Immediatly noticing the difference in Dean. "Dean... just... we're going to kill her ok... really. Listen there wasn't anything that we could have done, it all happened too fast. And I'm sure she passed on nice and easy, she's probably an angel now."

Dean flinched at that, thoughts still remaining on Cas.

"Come on Dean, seriously, this has happened before, there's no need to get so worked up over it. I mean sure, it's a shame that this happened, and I do regret not being able to do anything about it, but that's just it Dean, we COULDN'T do anything about it."

"... Just shut up Sam."

"Dean, I'm your brother, you know that I just want you to-"

"Talk to you, yeah yeah I heard a million times allready."

"And you will hear it a million more times until you talk to me!"

'He can't know about Cas' So he has two choices, change the subject, or go to the bar again... He definatly doesn't want to go to the bar again. Nope no bar, so option back up off the bed, he spyed the McDonald's sack on the counter. Making a bee line for it. "Where did you run off to last night?"

Sam sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to win this one just yet. "Um, just around town. Searching for any witnesses"

"Find any?"

"Nope. Not yet... Dean... Will you please just talk with me?"

Well maybe not the bar, but he could go get a bacon cheeseburger. "Nope I'm still hungry, I'm going out for a while," Grabbing his keys, he quickly fled the room, shoving as much of the Egg McMuffin as he could into his mouth on his way out.

Shaking his head, Sam went back to his laptop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ S X G ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This sucks balls!"

"You said anything I wanted."

"Yeah but, don't you want to at least, I don't know go see a movie? Pick up a sexy librarian? Go to a concert?"

"Nope. This is exactly what I want to do. I enjoy being here."

"But... It's a museum!"

"Again, you said that you would take me anywhere I wanted. And this is where I want to go. I enjoy the museum."

Gabe groaned and followed behind him as Sam went to see the next exhibit. "Ooh this is about fuedal Japan!"

"Normal guys get excited over cars, girls, boys if you swing that way, but nope, it's mummies and fuedal Japan for this sucker."

Sam decided to go ahead and ignore him.

"Soooo Sammy?"

"Hm?"

"What's going on with you and Dean-O?"

Sam's shoulders stiffened, but he tried to cover it up by leaning over one of the glass cases, to get a closer look at an old katana. "Nothing. Dean and I are fine."

Shaking his head, Gabriel walked over behind him. "Sammy Sammy Sammy, your pants are gonna catch fire ya know"

"Uh huh sure they are."

Gabe sighed and leaned against the case. "Come on kiddo, talk to me."

Frowning he glanced over at the arch angel. "You're not going to let up are you?"

Gabe grinned cockilly. "Nope! So you might as well just tell me now."

Thinking about it for a moment, he nodded. "I guess you're right... It's just, I don't know, nothing is wrong with the relationship between Dean and I. I'm just worried about him. He hasn't been himself in the longest time. He's not happy, I can tell that much. Not that he has anything to be happy about but, it used to be Dean would always have that Give 'Em Hell attitude, and nothing every got him down. He could be beaten and bloodied and bruised, and it might look like there is no way out, but he never gave up. He always fought. He always found the way out, and if there wasn't one, he would make a way out. I know that after he has been raised from hell, he wouldn't exactly be rainbows and sunshine. And even though he was different he was still Dean.. does that make any sense?"

Gabe nodded slowly. "Uh... Yeeeeeeea...sure."

Satisfied with his answer he continued on. "But now... It's like he's just... gone? It's like he isn't Dean anymore. Like he's just given up. He surrounds himself with women and alcohol, even going so far as to half ass some of the hunts. I don't know... something is wrong and I don't know what it is. He won't talk to me about it, not that I can even start to talk to him about it, if I try to he either changes the subject, or drives off."

Again Gabe nodded slowly. "Sooo, Dean is just a shell right now?"

"Pretty much."

"And no idea why?"

"Nope."

"Hm..."

Suddenly little mummies started doing the Chacha Slide around Sam, who looked startled for a moment, before glaring at the arch angel. "Stop it, Gabriel."

"Aw come on, cheer up a little!"

"Not in the mood." Sam threw a bitch face at Gabe to emphasize his mood.

"Well get in the mood!" A snap of his fingers and suddenly there was a traditional red and white blanket, on the floor, covering in plates of salads, a pitcher of fruit smoothies, oatmeal cookies, and lots of every food that Sam loves.

Sam gaped at the sight of it all, before turning his shocked expression to Gabriel, who simply shrugged, that cocky grin still in place. "What? It cheered you up didn't it?"

Turned back to all the food, he laughed softly before nodding. "Yeah, I suppose you can say that." Walking over the picnic blanket, he dropped down onto one of the cushions. "How did you know I like all this?"

Sitting down on the other side of him, he snapped up a few sweets for himself, shrugging. "You're a health nut, so I just snapped up some healthy... crap," Gabriel scowled hatefully at the salads and took a big bite out of his cheescake.

Gabriel didn't like it when he saw Sam upset, he didn't really know why, but it pained him to see him worrying so much. All he wanted to do was make sure that kid would be OK. He was just a kid after all, and already he had so much to deal with.

Sam laughed and softly, his eyes twinkling with happiness. That was how the rest of the night went on, Gabriel making things appear, making some of the statues and mummies start talking. Sam was happy, he was really happy. He didn't have to worry about the apocalypse, or Dean, or anything else for that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D X C ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scowling, he shut the laptop and rubbed his temples.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

He had been searching for hours and yet there wasn't a single thing on the witch! He didn't know what they were going to do to find her again, it took them months just to find her in the first place. And now that she knows they are looking for her, it'll be even harder.

"It's raining cats and dogs out there!" Dean exclaimed

Sam looked over to find his brother, "Hm? Oh, hi Dean, where you been?"

Dean shrugged, "Around, hows the search going?"

"Not good, I can't find anything, none of the locals have seen or heard anything, no rumors, it's like nothing even happened here! No one has called in a missing child either, I'm thinking we're gonna need Castiel's help on this one."

The reaction was instant. The second Sam said Castiel's name, Dean went completly stiff. Sam arched an eyebrow at his brother's antics. "Uh ok, something happen between you guys?"

"Huh? No, why would something happen between us? Everything's fine! Why are you asking!"

Sam held his hands up in a surrender gesture, "OK, OK no need to get touchy... so something DID happen between you guys?" He guessed, watching Dean's facial expression contort and change.

"No Sam. Nothing happened. Drop it."

Shaking his head, he did as he was told, and dropped it for the moment, but he was defiantly going to bring it up again if he started acting weird. "Well aside from your freak out, I still think we need to call Castiel down here. We're stuck man."

Dean grumbled and turned his back to Sam, sitting on the couch and turning on the T.V, effectivly ignoring Sam.

Clearing his throat, he closed his eyes and concentrated. "Um Castiel, we really need your help down here. There's this witch who got away and now we can't find her. And if we don't, a lot of bad things will happen."

Sam opened his eyes to see the angel standing right infront of him. "Cas!"

"Hello Sam."

"Hey thank God you're here, I mean uh, thank goodness sorry." Sam took a good look at Castiel and noticed he looked a bit...off, somehow. " You...don't look ok, are you alright?"

"I assure you I am fine Sam."

Sam frowned. Castiel really didn't look ok, his face was a little red almost as if he has a fever, and he keeps himself hunched foreward, a hand pressing to his stomach as an uncomfortable look flashes across his face.

"I don't know, you really don't look good Castiel. What's wrong? Is it your stomach? Are you having cramps?" Sam hovered over Castiel, acting like a mother hen towards the angel. Something just didn't look right.

"Again I assure you that I am fine Sam, angels do not fall ill."

Sam nodded uncertainly, letting it drop for now, "If you say so..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Dean's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean had become worried the instant Sam had mentioned Cas wasn't looking well. 'Is he sick? Wait no angels can't get sick, duh, so what's wrong with him? Maybe you should just go talk to him! No! Not after last night! But what if something is seriously wrong with him? Shut up, Nice Me i'm not doing it!'

Sam and Castiel continued to talk for a while, Sam retelling him about their hunt, going over everything that happened. And not once did Cas look over. Not once did he look at Dean... until he left.

After they had gone over everything and right when Cas was going to leave. He looked up. He saw what Sam was talking about. Cas did look a little sick. 'It doesn't look that bad though, he'll survive, so stop worrying you pansy!'

Still, he couldn't stop that restless feeling in the pit of his stomach. But he just squashed it down like always. Getting up and falling onto one of the beds. He'll worry about it tomorrow.

So probably not the best ending, but I work with what I got, which is the beginning of writers block -_-'

The reviews I got on Chapter one really helped me decide to upload a second chapter, thank you guys so much !


	3. Chapter 3

One Miracle Chapter 3

A/N: OK chapter 3! Again, thank you guys who reviewed! It really helps motivate me :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D X C ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was around a few days later that Cas started feeling worse. Things had been going smooth, him and Sam were out in town, asking around. Seeing if any of the locals had heard anything yet, while looking for any possible trace of the witch.

They were in an old 'Ma and Pa' store, Sam questioning the old couple, while Cas looked around quietly.

"Have you heard of any strange disappearances lately? Or any odd rumors going around?"

"No none, that I know of. This is a real quiet town, everyone knows everyone 'round these parts."

"No wait, there was the Paster's son a while back."

"Oh hush Glanence, that was months ago!"

It had started with a dull burning, which grew painful enought to have him hunched over, clutching his stomach. A frown etched across his face. Then, there was a stabbing pain from inside. As if a thousand needles were jammed inside him, scraping against his insides, making him gasp. He clutched his stomach harder, dropping to the ground with a dull thud.

"Cas!" Sam was by him in an instant, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, trying to get him to roll on his back. "Cas what's wrong! What's happening!"

"Is he alright? Should we call the hospital?" The wife asked, looking down at Cas, looking very concerned.

The burning and the needles finally seemed to fade after a while. Cas opened his eyes, swallowing while he tried to blink back the tears that had threatened to spill.

Using Sam's hand to help him up, he stood, and pulled his trench coat tighter around himself. Sam stood up next to him.

"Hey, are you ok now? What happened?" Cas simply looked at him for a moment before looking away again.

"Is he alright? Do you still need me to call a Doctor?" The wife asked again, reaching for the cordless phone.

"Uh no no, that won't be necessary, but thank you." Sam shook his head, wanting to get Cas out there before the couple realized something strange was going on, "Um, we'll come back later, thank you for your help and consideration."

After giving his business card to the couple, Sam led Cas out of the store. "OK, seriously Cas, what happened back there?"

"I am not entirely sure. It was a very unpleasent experience." Cas frowned, placing a hand very gently on his stomach.

"Well... what was it?"

"It... I am not sure how I would go about explaining it... a painful sensation of many sharp objects, continuously scraping against the inside of my vessel's stomach, while they were on fire."

Sam nodded slowly. "Wow... that's a very... detailed way of explaining it, is it an angel disease?"

"Angels do not fall ill, Sam."

The sound of Sam's phone ringing surprised them both, sending an apologetic look to Cas, he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, I think I might've found something, get back here!" Dean exclaimed from the other end of the phone.

"What? What did you find?" Sam asked impatiently.

"I'll tell you when you get here." Click.

Sam sighed and hung up. "Hey Cas, sorry about that but... Cas?" Sam looked around, not finding the angel. 'Huh, he must have left already' Sam thought with a shrug. He climbed into his car, and started driving back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ( With Dean ) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, so what did you find?"

"Aparently there have been a total of 5 missing people in this town, once every month. And the people that were closest to them, all said that they saw them, all at the same place too,"

"Let me guess, a Cemetery?"

"Nope, the outskirts of the woods, did you get anything?"

"Yeah, aparently the Pastor's son went missing some months ago."

"Yeah? Well I'm gonna go check out those woods again."

"Ok, I'll go see what I can get from the Pastor. Oh and if Cas drops by, make sure he's ok, will ya?"

Dean snorted and grabbed his keys. "Cas, won't be dropping by."

"Yeah, but if he does,"

"Why? It isn't like he can get sick."

"Actually, I think he can, I'm not sure, but when we went to one of those stores he got really sick."

Dean rolled his eyes and stormed out the door. "Whatever, it's none of my business." Chewing his lip, he got into his Baby and started driving. Worry clawed at him constantly, and no matter how many times he attempted to squash it down, the damn thing just kept coming back. Knuckles tightening on the wheel, he forced it down again and kept driving.

'You're not worrying about Cas! You're not worrying about Cas! You're not worrying about Cas!'

Dean had been so wrapped up in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed the angel appear in his car. At least, not until said angel spoke up, "Hello, Dean,"

"Fuck!" The car swerved to the right, other cars honking as they moved to avoid him. Jerking his Baby back into the right lane he glared at Cas who was sitting in the backseat. "Damnit Cas! You need a fucking bell!"

"I do not see the importance of owning a bell." Cas replied, his eyebrows furrowing.

Dean sighed and turned his eyes back to the road, guilt and worry coursing through him again. 'I made him cry..' He cleared his throat to get rid of the annoying lump in it. "What are you doing here Cas?"

Cas looked away, fingering the edge of the seat. "Sam told me that you are requiring my assistance."

Dean's eye twitched. 'Of course he goes sticking his nose in my business again.'

"... I am sorry, Dean." Cas spoke up after silence on Dean's part.

"What?"

"Having sex with me, it is obviously bothering you... If... If I had known that you would be unhappy by doing that I..." His throat closed up, and his vision blurred as his eyes watered. But he forced himself not to cry, not to show how much this was hurting him. He couldn't let Dean know.

Upfront Dean was in the same predicament. He swallowed hard, glaring at the road in front of him. "Cas just... Don't..." 'Why is this hurting so much? It's just Cas... He's the same nerdy angel as always.. Just because I had sex with him shouldn't change anything.. I mean sure it would make things more awkward between us, but not this... Not this much, there shouldn't be this much pain... so why does it hurt this much!'

He scrubbed at his eyes harshly, wiping away the tears that had started to fall. "Just leave Cas, Sam lied."

"Dean-"

"I don't need you Cas! I don't want to see you right now!" Dean shouted, obviously not thinking about what he just said.

Two pairs of eyes widened in shock. The silence was deafening. Cas couldn't believe what just happened. 'Dean doesn't need me... after everything... he doesn't need me' Cas felt the tears coming again and left without a word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Hours later at the motel) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had just been laying there for hours. Hours! He was seriously getting ready to call Bobby, or the hospital, or maybe a mental ward.

"Dean? Please, just talk to me! You're freaking me out here!" Walking back over to him, Sam poked his brother in the side for what seemed like the millionth time, trying to elicit some reaction from him. "Dean! Damnit Dean say something! Or atleast DO something! Dean!"

Growling, Sam got back up and started pacing again. "Fine, that's it, I'm going out, you can mope for whatever reason you want, if anything happens call me.'

Storming out the motel, he walked down the street. Not really knowing where he was going so long as he could walk and think.

"Hey kiddo!" Gabriel appeared beside Sam, grinning like an idiot.

"Ah! Gabriel! Stop sneaking up on me!" Sam ran a hand down his face, sighing.

"How are things with Dean-O going?"

Sam sighed and dropped down onto a nearby bench, dropping his head into his hands with a groan. "Horrible! I don't know what's wrong with him! When I got back to the motel room Dean was on the bed, just stairing at the ceiling."

"What's so bad with that? It just sounds like the normal lazy Dean-O,"

"That was four hours ago! He hasn't moved! I don't think he even blinks!"

Gabe whistled, "Wow, do you knows what's bothering him?"

"Not a clue... But I bet it has something to do with Castiel..."

"Cas? Why? What's going on between those two?"

"I don't know, something's up between them, so I sent Cas to Dean, I thought they would make up, but obviously they haven't, if anything, I think things have gotten worse."

"No shit Sherlock."

Sam just groaned again. "We can't do the hunt if Dean's head isn't in it! And I can't focus on the hunt either if something is bothering Dean this much!"

Gabe sighed, and stood up. "Ok ok, I'll go see what's up with Cas then, you worry about your bro."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D X C ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had been crying for what felt like hours. The second he had flown himself away he started crying. Just sliding down a tree stump, pulling his knees up, and cried.

He cried because of Dean, he cried because of the betrayel he felt, he cried because his stomach had started trying to kill him again, he cried just because it hurt. It all hurt. He didn't understand what had happened. He didn't know why he was in pain, he didn't know why Dean is mad, he just wanted to cry.

"Cas! Hey, whats going on! Did he hurt you! I swear if he laid a finger on you!" Cas jumped, startled by his brother's sudden appearence, "N-no, Dean did not h-harm me...in any physical way."

Gabe knelt down beside him with a worried look on his face. "Then what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I-I don't know, it appears to be a natural human response."

He reached out and held his crying brother close. 'His whole body's shaking, it must be bad' "Ok, just tell me what happened Cas."

"I-I can't." Cas sniffed and wiped one of his eyes.

Gabe frowned and held him tighter. "And why not? I'm your brother you can tell me anything."

"N-not this, Dean told me I couldn't tell anyone, especially not you or Sam" Still frowning he nodded and let it drop for the moment.

After he had finally stopped crying, he pulled himself away from his brother's embrace. The pain and sadness still weighing heavy on him, but he found that he didn't have any tears left to cry.

"So, what happened?" Gave asked again. He shook his head and pulled his coat around himself tighter. "Cas come on, I'm really worried over here, tell me what happened."

Another shake.

"I'm just going to keep pestering you till you do. Still no?" Cas nodded, "Fine, I'll go ask Dean then..." He stood up, and started taking a few step away.

"No!" Cas exclaimed, looking up at Gabe with a scared expression.

"Then are you going to tell me?"

Cas frowned and looked down, he only really had two options here. Don't tell Gabriel, and then he would go ask Dean, who would then know just how upset he is over everything.

Or he could tell him and hope Dean never knows.

Castiel took a deep human breath and opened his mouth,"I... I had sex with Dean..."

Gabe blinked and sat back down. "Seriously?"

"I would not joke over something that is of import."

"Wow... is that all?"

Cas looked down again and shook his his head. "No... the situation had been very stressfull, Dean regrets his actions, and there is nothing I can do to help anything. He... said he doesn't need me.." His bottom lip quivered and a few more tears managed to leak out. "I thought... after everything I had done for them... Things would be at least slightly different... But he doesn't need me..."

"Cas, I'm sure he was just mad at the moment or something, we all know Dean-O needs you, why else would he call you all the time?"

"Because he needs help on another hunt."

"Ok but, why you?" Gabe implored.

"He does not express kind feelings toward other angels."

"But see, he does to you."

"No he does not, he admires my strength and powers only, none of that contributes to me, simply how well I can fight."

"And you have saved their asses more than a million times! So he has to at least be thankful to you right?"

"Dean Winchester does not have to feel anything."

Gabe groaned, "Listen Cas, I know this must be hard for you to uderstand, but even if Dean is a dick, and pulls some pretty low moves, which he did, he still needs you." Cas nodded but didn't believe him. 'No he doesn't'

The mysterious dull burn started in his stomache again, and clutching it didn't do anything but draw Gabriel's attention.

"Hey, what's going on now?" Gabriel asked, noticing his brother's pain.

"I do not know. It hurts, this happened when I was with Sam to, but it was much more extreme then."

"Ok, stay here Cas, I'm getting Sammy."

"You do not need to do that."

"But he was there for the other one,"

"And could do nothing for it, this is not the first time it has happened, it will pass."

"Not the first time? When did these start?"

"Around four days ago, the more painfull ones did not happen untill this morning in the shop though."

Sure enough it passed, this one not very bad. He leaned against the tree, staring up at the leaves.

"Do you think he will ever want to talk to me again?"

"Yeah, I think once Dean gets off his high horse, and accepts that he screwed things up, that he'll apologize to you. And if he doesn't, I can always threaten to turn his car into a mouse."

"I do not think he could appreciate that very much."

Gabe smiled softly and ruffled his brother's hair. "No he wouldn't, but he'll come around Cas, I know he will."

"How can you know?"

"Because, the kid's obsessed with you." Cas looked at him confused, but did not respond, choosing instead to just lean his head back and close his eyes in exhaustion.

"Are you tired?" A small nod was the only thing he got in responce. Taking hold of his hand, he snapped his fingers and appeared in an empty motel room.

"Get some sleep." But it went unheard as Cas was already asleep. Casting one last worried glance at him he left the room, finding his way to Dean and Sam's, then slipping in.

Looking around he noticed that Dean was alone, laying on the bed just stairing at the ceiling, like Sam said. Smirking he walked over to the bed, leaning down till he was right next to Dean's ear.

Taking a deep breath, he leaned in even closer, "YOU ARE A JACK ASS, DUMB SHIT, HALF BRAINED, ASSHOLE!"

And as expected Dean bolted out of the bed, hands covering his ears. "Holy shit! What the hell! Why are you in my room!"

Shrugging, Gabe sat on the edge of the bed. "Came here to tell you something?"

"Well I don't wanna hear it," Dean huffed, crossing his arms.

Gabriel pinned him with a serious look. "Too bad, you're gonna listen to me now! You better get your act together! You screwed up big time, so you fix it!"

Dean scoffed and looked away. "And what would you know?"

"That you upset my little brother, and if you don't fix it, I'll do something very very terrible to you."

"I'm not afraid of an angel."

Gabe smirked, "You won't be dealing with an angel, you'll be dealing with a pissed off older brother, you should know what I mean, so fix it."

And he was gone. Dean flopped back on the bed, sighing when he heard the front door close.

'This is so fucked up'

"Dean?" Sam called, seeing if Dean would finally respond to him.

"What?"

"Dean! Finally! What the hell was wrong with you! You had me worried sick!"

"Whatever,"

"Dean... What happened between you and Cas?"

"Nothing, just drop it Sam."

"Come on Dean, please just talk to him will you?"

"No damnit! You guys need to get off my back about this! I'll talk to him when I'm good and ready! Now what did you find out with the Pastor?"

Sam frowned but answered him anyway. "His son was the first to go missing. Said he got into a fight with his son because he had found out that he was supposed to go meet his girlfriend at the edge of the woods because they were 'doing the sinful act of premarital sex', he thought he had locked his son in the room, but he managed to crawl out the window and meet his girlfriend anyway. Later he heard a scream from outside. He went to check it out found nothing, went to check on his son, and again found nothing. He didn't report him missing because of how small the town is. Then last week he saw his son near the woods. He motioned to his father to follow him but he wouldn't because he believed his son was a demon."

"Could he have actaully be?"

"A demon? Well yeah that's a possibility, but witch's tend to usually work either by themselves or with other witches, not usually with demons, so at the time I'm not sure what he was, could have been a ghost though."

Dean nodded. "Well uh.. I actually didn't get to check out the woods yet, so we should probably check it out."

"Yeah yeah, let's go then." Dean followed Sam on his way out, but a flash of silver caught his attention. He turned towards it, but it disappeared, shrugging it off he walked out the door and hopped into the car.

He was about to scream, it hurt so bad! It was like fire was ripping it's way through his stomach. He clutched his stomach harder, praying that the pain would end soon. He bit down on his lip to stop himself from screaming, his mouth filled with a metalic taste.

But the pain didn't stop, it seemed to get worse the harder he squeezed, so he let his stomach go, twisting his hands in the sheets as the fire raged on.

Then there was something else, and the moment he felt that other thing, the fire receded until it was back to that dull burn he had become used to feeling.

And that thing was there again. 'What is that? Is this going to be a

new form of pain?'

Then it moved.

It fucking moved.

'Wait a minute... I don't think things are supposed to move in there, are they!' There it was again! That thing moved again!

Castiel's eyes widened in panic. No... no something was defiantly wrong! That isn't supposed to happen! What's going on!'

He was breathing fast, his face was hot, his hand tentatively touching his stomach, when a wave of dizziness overtook him and he passed out.

Stepping out from his bathroom, she smiled. Walking over to him and sitting down on the bed next to him, she lifted his shirt up and ran her hand over the smooth skin, smile growing wider when she to felt the movement beneath her hand.

'Finally, after all this time! It finally works! This would have been so much easier if the angel was a girl, but no matter... Master will be very pleased to hear this.'

Letting out a deep chuckle, she pulled his shirt back down and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait, here's chapter 4! Again, thank you guys for reviewing!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D X C ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas groaned, blinking his eyes open as he looked around. 'Where am I?' Sitting up he looked around in a daze. 'Last thing I remember was talking with Gabriel in the woods then... then...'

Frowning he stood up, a little to fast though because immediaty a wave of nausea passed through him. Covering his mouth he bolted for the bathroom, dry heaving in the toilet. Not actually having anything to throw up.

"Hey little bro! So I got good.. Cas?" Gabe followed the sounds of retching, now wondering into the bathroom. "Are you ok!" He knelt down beside him, rubbing his back awkardly.

"Cas? Hey Cas what's wrong?" A groan was the only thing he got in responce, before he started dry heaving again. 'What is this! It feels horrible! Like something is trying to come out!'

After a while of dry heaving the nausea finally seemed to pass. He leaned back against the wall with a sigh of relief.

"Cas?" Cracking an eye open, he looked over at Gabriel tiredly. "Did you bring me here? I do not remember being in this motel room last night." "Yeah I brought ya here, now what was that? Are you sick?"

Cas frowned and shook his head. "Angels do not get sick Gabriel, you should know this." "Yeah but... your not exactly all angel anymore... and humans do get sick ya know.."

Closing his eyes, he shook his head again, "No, I having not fallen that far yet. I still retain most of my abilities, and healing power still works almost perfectly, such a petty thing as illness would not manage to slip through." "I never said it would, but are you sure you haven't fallen at least enough to get sick?" "I am positive."

Frowning he nodded and stood up. "Well I guess we could ask Dean or Sam research any angel sickness or something for us." "No!" Clearing his throat he stood up slowly, his legs still really shaky from the nausea. "No, that will not be necessary." "Then what are you wanting to do?" "This will pass eventually." "Cas-" "I do not require the Winchesters help on this matter, it is just a small case of... something, it will pass in time."

Nodding he left the bathroom, spotting the bed and the messed up sheets. Tilting his head to the side he tryed to remember what had caused that. 'It was me... Something was... Something was wrong... My stomach... The pain... The fire... The move-'

Eyes widening, his hand touched his stomach subconsciously, as he remember the strange movement below his hand the other night. 'What was that?'

"-rth to Cas!" "What?" "Geez, whats with you today? Are you sure your not sick?" "Positive..." His hand was rubbing his stomach gently as he thought about what happened, 'Should I tell Gabriel? No, he would only worry, then go tell Sam, who would tell Dean...'

"-waiting for you again." "I'm sorry I didn't catch that, what?" Gabriel frowned 'Oh yeah, something is definatly wrong with Cas' "I said, Sam is probably waiting you again, weren't you supposed to go with him to check out the missing cases files?" "Yes... How did you know?" Gabe shrugged, "I'm smart like that" 'And Sam told me'

Nodding once more, he flapped his wings and dissapeared, leaving Gabe in the motel room by himself. 'Something is going on with Cas, I need to know... But in the meantime!' Snapping his fingers, a buffet of sweets appeared, along with two strippers. A bottle of whip cream and chocolate sauce in each hand. "Hello ladies"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D X C ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where are you going?" "To go look at any case filings that might relate to this, you know doing my job, actually working on the hunt..." "Uh huh." "Could you turn that off for a minute!"

Sighing Dean flipped off the TV, "What's got your panties in a bunch Samatha?" "Maybe instead of watching TV, you could be helping with the case! We don't know when this witch is going to strike again! Listen I know you and Cas are going through something right now, and I understand it's probably upsetting you, but you spend to much time moping when you should be working, so just apologize to Cas and get it over with!" "Why is everyone always thinking it's my fault?" "Because it usually is."

And of course sinse fate absolutly loves Dean, Cas appeared at that moment. "Hello Sam, I apologize for my tardiness, I was preoccupied"

Dean flinched when he saw him and looked away. 'That's the same thing he said at the bar.'

"Oh, it's ok, I was still getting some stuff ready anyway, before we go though, Dean has something he would like to say to you." Glaring at his brother, he grabbed his wallet and fake ID, then left the room.

'Damnit Sam!' Neither said a word, the silence was horrible, just reminding both of them what happened in the car.

Cas shifted eyeing the door, while Dean chewed on his lip. 'Sam is right though, I should apologize... But damnit I didn't think any of this would happen! Is it seriously my fault that my mouth runs off without me! He should know I didn't mean it... but still...'

"I can see Sam was not telling the truth again, I'll just go." Dean opened his mouth to tell him to wait, but the words wouldn't come out. The guilt he felt was weighing to heavily on him, he couldn't talk to Cas, he couldn't even look at him. So instead of doing what he should have done, and what he wanted to do, he just nodded, avoiding looking at him.

Cas left without another word. He groaned falling back onto the couch. 'Damnit! I should have said something! I should have told him I'm sorry! I should have told him it wasn't supposed to come out like that! That I do need him! Why is it like this? I don't understand, how come I can't get him out of my head? Why can't I just apologize and get rid of this horrible feeling? Because you know it won't go away, you will continue to feel guilty for making him cry, even if you do apologize to him. And he might not accept it. He might reject you and cast you out. Then what would you do?'

He hadn't even noticed he had started crying until he felt the tears sliding down his cheeks. Reaching up he scrubbed them away furiously, standing up and storming over to the table, where there were books piled high. Pushing them aside, he opened Sam's laptop, going to BustyAsianBeauties.*

'And it wasn't just the comment, you have been feeling guilty ever since you slept him! Ugh just shut up Jiminy!'*

Frowning, he clicked a random video, sitting back in the chair as the video finished loading. His frown only deepened when he found that one, this was having no effect on him at all, and two, because the images before him of the young woman and the buff man, only served to remind him of the few memories he had of his drunken night with Cas, the guilt getting worse.

Slamming the laptop shut, he grabbed one of the books, deciding that Sam was right.. Again. He SHOULD be concentrating on the hunt, not his own personal problems. Lives were at risk here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~D X C~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe it! He didn't apologize! Wait, nevermind I can believe it, that's just like Dean! I should force him to apologize!" "You can not force Dean to do anything he does not wish to do." "But!"

Sam sighed. "Yeah, your right. I just can't believe he didn't apologize!" "You can not force a person to apologize, and even if you do find a way to make him, an empty apology wouldn't mean anything." Cas muttered and started walking toward the Police Office.

"He does feel bad Cas, believe me. You should see how he acts. He really does feel horrible." "Nevermind that for now, we should be focasing on the task at hand." "Right... Are you feeling any better today? Have you had anymore of those weird pains lately?"

Thinking of the night before, he flinched. 'He'll just worry' "N-no..." "They have!" "N-no! I-I haven't felt anything since that time!... I'm not lying..."

He looked away when Sam stepped infront of him, his face heating up. "You're not a very good lier Cas* " "I... don't know what you are talking about, I feel fine..." 'That's odd... I actually do feel fine right now... beside that painful experience in the bathroom this morning, nothing weird has happened sinse last night'

"Cas, what's going on with you? It's obvious something is wrong." "Nothing is the matter with me Sam, I am simply feeling a little... I don't know what it is, but it will pass I assure you, now let's leave."

He stepped around Sam and started walking to the police station again, Sam soon falling into step behind him. He didn't ask him anymore questions after that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D X C ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After looking around to make sure no one was watching them, nor that anyone was in the back room, Sam nodded to Cas. Placing a hand on Sam's shoulder he took them to the back room.

Sam crouching down below the window so as not to be seen, and tugging Cas down with him. "Ok, were looking for any strange cases, or any missing children, murdered children, or any suicides. And anything weird happening near the woods, animals acting strange, people seeing weird things, stuff like that."

Nodding, he eased open one of the filing cabnets, both of them looking through them.

Hours passed before either of them found something. Until Cas found an odd file. "Would this be considered strange?" Handing the file over to Sam, he watched him curiously. "Yes this would be considered strange... This definatly ties into the case! Ok now see if you can find anything, similar to this to."

Around 30 more minutes passed, when he found another one. "This one is the same to, but it was in 1982." Taking the file from Cas, he read it before nodding. "Yeah it's the same, she must have been around for a long time."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D X C ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After making sure they couldn't find anything else, they both parted ways, Sam heading back to the motel, and Cas flying back to the motel he woke up in.

"Dean,We found something,Dean?" "Good, 'cause I did to." He walked over to were Dean was, hunched over the books. Dropping the files he took onto the table. "Check those out, aparently, the Pastor's son wasn't the first to go missing, a young girl named Anna Parker went missing in 1981, three more girls went missing after her, the last one missing was a boy. Five people missing, once every month, for five months. Sound familiar?" "So, she's been here before?" "Or she might have always been here." "Then why go that long without kidnapping anymore teens or children?" "Keep from getting herself under suspicion maybe?" "Or she acomplished what she was trying to do?"

Sam thought about it for a minute. "But if she accomplished what she was trying to do, why start again?" "Maybe she needs to do it twice? What you should be asking is why are most of them girls? She like a little girl on girl action?" Dean chuckled at the thought. "That's actually a really good point!" "What? Our witch might be a lesbian? I though you didn't like stuff like that?" "No, why are they almost all girls?" "Coincidence?" "No way, three of the five that went missing this year were girls to." "Allright... So why the girls?" "I don't know..."

Dean sighed, standing up and stretching. "Well all this talk is making me hungry, I'm getting a bacon cheesburger, you coming with?" "No, I think I'm gonna keep working."

Opening his laptop he immediatly turned towards Dean, a book allready in his hand, ready to throw if need be. "Dean!"

Laughing he ducked out of the door before he could be hit with any flying objects.

Sam sighed and glared at his beloved laptop, grabbing a book then sitting down on the lumpy couch. 'I don't want to get near that chair! Who knows what he did in that!'

"Ooh, Busty Asian Beauties, kinky kinky kiddo!" Waggling his eyebrows suggestivly, Gabe flopped down next to him, leaning over his shoulder to see what he was reading.

Pushing him away, Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean was on my computer again, and it froze up. I just ask one thing of him! And that's not to touch my stuff!"

"Psh, you need to losen up, go over there and enjoy your frozen screen, how long has it been since you've had a good lay anyway?" "Is there a reason your here?"

Gabe shrugged and leaned back against the couch. "Not really, just felt like annoying you." "Well it's working, could you please leave?" "Naw, I'm pretty comfortable here." "Your not gona let me read in peace are you?" "Nope!"

He grinned when he saw Sam putting down the book. "So how are things with Dean-O and Cas?" "Not good, I tryed to get Dean to apologize but he didn't do it... speaking of Cas, have you noticed anything... weird about him lately?" "You mean him being sick?" "So you saw it to! Can angels really get sick?" "No way, healing powers, won't even let us get a scratch" "Then what's wrong with him? I'm worried, I asked him today but he lied and said he was fine, hadn't had anything happen to him since yesterday..." "Yeah, that's a lie, he was trying to throw up this morning."

Sam frowned. "Trying?" "Yeah, lots of dry heaving, nothing came out though." "Shouldn't you go check on him then?" "Would it make you feel better?" Sam nodded.

Sighing he snapped his fingers, throwing a quick, "I'll be back!" before he dissapeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D X C ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he found Cas, he was sitting on the motel bed, stairing at his stomach. "You know most people would find that creepy to see you like this."

Cas jumped, and quickly yanked his shirt back down. "What are you doing here?" "Was worryed about you, wanted to make sure my lil bro is doing ok." "I am fine Gabriel, you can leave."

But instead of leaving he sat down on the bed next to him. "Come on Cas, what's really going on with you? And no more, lying or avoiding the subject. I want to know."

Looking down he fiddled with the edge of comforter. "I don't know... I am not familiar with human illness.. but... I am starting to suspect that you are right.. about me being sick..."

Gabe snorted, "Took ya long enough, so what's going on then?" "Like I said I do not know, I told most of what is wrong last night, but... after you left.. it.. got worse, a lot worse, the burning went up. I thought I was going to scream..."

Gabriel watched him worried. "It got worse?" "Yes." "Is that all that happened?" "... Yes"

He watched him for a moment, his bottom lip was trembling, and his cheeks were a curious shade of pink. "Cas? Is that all that happened?" "Y-Yes, that was all." "Why are you even bothering trying to lie to me?"

Cas sighed defeated, and fell back against the bed. "I don't want to talk about it right now, I am very tired and I don't know why."

"Cas just tell me" "Please brother. I would like to rest now." Gabriel nodded, "OK, but I expect you to tell me what else happened when I come back." Snap.

Cas chewed on his lip, his hand finding it's way back to his stomach once again. 'I don't want to tell him about that strange feeling, I'm already worrying Sam and Gabriel enough, and no doubt Gabriel is retelling all of this to Sam. There is something wrong here, but I don't know what it is... And there is this uncomfortable feeling when Gabriel or Sam ask what's wrong... nervousness i I think... yes that's it. I get nervous when they ask. I don't want anyone to know yet, at least not until I have figured it out myself first.'

Cas yawned his eyes drooping. 'Could this drowsiness be connected with the strange momvement?' But he didn't have much time to dwell on it before he passed out.

Gabe chuckled and snapped back in. He had been waiting for Cas to fall asleep, already forming a plan in his head when Cas said he was tired.

He would wait until he fell asleep, then go in, and check things out for himself!

Grinning he snuck over to the bed, tapping Cas gently on the forehead to make sure he is asleep, then tugged his shirt up.

He inspected the stomache for a minute, noticing that it had bruises on it. Lots of bruises. Frowning he placed his hand on the stomach gently. Nothing.

'How did he get these bruises?' Pushing down slightly rewarded him with a shift. 'I didn't know he got into a fight lately, maybe it has to do- with what the fuck?'

Blinking he pressed down again, and again Cas's stomach shifted. 'His stomach is... what the hell!'

By now Gabriel was definatly freaked out, and a freaked out older brother is not a good thing. Not for anyone, specifically not for Cas at the moment.

Rolling up his sleeve, his hand started to glow and he pressed down on his stomach again, this time making sure his hand stayed on the shift.

'I swear, if someone has hurt my bro, I'm gonna kill them!' He concentrated as he pressed down more, watching his hand slowly dissapear. A scream quickly drew his attention though, cursing he looked around wildly, not finding anything he shoved his hand into Cas's mouth, wincing when he bit down on it. Hard!

'Almost there' The shifting was getting worse, almost as if it was trying to move away. Cas's screams only got louder the closer he got, his hand was bleeding steadily now, but he paid no mind to it as he continued to push.

That is until he felt it.

A bump.

Something just bumped his hand. That didn't make any sense though seeing as his hand was normally supposed to by pass all the vessel's organs and such.

Then again, this time much stronger. Strong enough, so that he felt a weird jolt travel all the way from where his fingertips touched the bumb, up to his shoulder and down his back. Almost as if the bump had pure electricity. Then it moved again, practically butting against his hand, the bump was definatly trying to move away.

Eyes widening he pulled his hand out, panting slightly from the shock of feeling that weird jolt, hearing a whimper he quickly pulled Cas's shirt back down.

Glancing up to see if he was still asleep, only to see two huge, watery blue eyes staring at him, shocked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* Busty Asian Beauties, it's always the same! He's looking at a porn magazine, Busty Asian Beauties, in Tall Tales, the website he got on Busty Asian Beauties!

*You know? Jiminy Cricket from Pinocchio, his conscience :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the late update! Here's chapter 5!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D X C~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uh... h-hi Cas," Gabe stuttered.

Cas wiped at his eyes, managing to stop his tears. "W-what were you doing Gabriel?"

"I... uh..." Gabriel sighed and sat back, looking away. "I just thought that...maybe...if I checked to see what was making you feel so bad...I could figure it out."

"Y-you could have asked me instead of doing that."

"You would have just said no, and denied feeling sick at all, even though we all know you are!"

"But I'm not sick!" Cas denied vehemently, though he knew he was sick.

"Yes you are Cas!"

"It is just a simple illness that will pass in time. It is nothing to be worried about."

"Damnit Cas, you are sick! There is something in you!"

Blue eyes widened, and stared at him for a moment before drifting to his stomache. "I... do not understand Gabriel, there are usually organs inside of a vessel."

"No no, not organs, it was... it was something else!"

Cas's head tilted to the side, confusion on his face.

"..." Gabe groaned in annoyance.

"Look Cas it's... it moved! Okay? My hand touched it, it actually touched it! And the.. whatever it is moved!"

Cas blinked, still confused. "That doesn't make any sense, Gabriel.."

"...Is it that time of the year for you?"Gabriel asked slowly And carefully, not wanting Cas to clam up again.

Shaking his head, Cas rubbed his hand over his stomach slowly.

"Well, Cas, it seems... it honesty looks like you're..." Gabriel took a breath, "Pregnant,"

"But I don't go into heat until two more months... and none of the... what is the white stuff?" Castiel could almost remember the name...it was on the tip of his tongue...

Gabe groaned at his brother's lack of knowledge. "Semen, Cas, it's semen."

"Yes semen. None of the semen has leaked into my grace in any way, not to mention that my vessel is a male, so it would seem impossable for him to get pregnant."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you Cas, I really do think you're pregnant." Gabe sighed, "You should talk with Sam, he would probably know more about this."

"No! I don't want to bother Sam with any of this...and it doesn't matter because the idea of me being pregnant is improbable." Though it seemed the only plausible answer they had at the moment.

"Well Cas, explain it then." Gabriel fished out a candy bar and ripped the wrapper off, "Explain how I felt something inside of you."

"Perhaps it was a mistake, your hand could have accidentally touched an organ."

"No way, it moved."

"You could have accidently pushed it."

"It pushed back! It hit my hand!"

"But my vessel is a male!"

Frowning, Gabriel stood up and popped the candy bar into his mouth, taking his frustrations out on the treat. "Just think about it will ya? Your stomach hurting, the dry heaving, the fucking baby inside your stomach!"

"There isn't a baby Gabriel, it's just...a...uh... I-I don't know what it is, but it can't be that! I'm not in a female vessel, it isn't that time of the year for me."

"Well maybe something went wrong?"

"I don't see how it could have."

Gabe paused and groaned, having enough of talking to his brick wall of a brother. "Listen I have to go now, but you stay here, and don't move around too much. Also...make sure you don't hurt yourself."

Nodding, Castiel watched as Gabe disappeared, rubbing at his stomach, and chewing on his lip. 'Could I really be pregnant? I don't know...it just seems so unbelievable, males cannot get impregnated, angel or not. But... what is this? I don't understand how this could have happened, if I am pregnant, it's just so confusing...'

His eyes had filled with tears due to all the conflicting emotions, and he scrubbed them away furiously.

'Gabriel can't be right, it just isn't done. How could I be pregnant?

A frightening thought hit Castiel...,what would Dean think? What if he's disgusted with me? He already hates me and now I might be carrying his child! This would ruin Dean, he's a hunter, and hunters don't have families! He told me this himself, and after the ordeal with Lisa, I highly doubt that he would attempt to have a family again. No, I can't tell Dean about this! Ugh...but there isn't anything to tell him anyway, I'm not pregnant!'

Closing his eyes, he attempted to ignore the growing headache, rubbing at his temples. Eyes sliding open, he stared up at the ceiling, his hand once again rubbing gently at his stomach.

'Pregnant? Me? Am I even ready for a baby? What about Gabriel? Is he going to tell Dean and Sam?'

A whimper escaped as he imagined a disgusted Dean casting him out, calling him a freak. His stomach lurched at the thought and he felt another wave of nausea come up, managing to make his way to the toilet before the bad dry heaving started.

The pain in his head only got worse as each dry heave wracked his body, forcing his stomach to contract painfully. He sobbed brokenly into the toilet bowl, until finally after 30 minutes spent hunched over the toilet, it finally subsided.

Sighing in relief, he sagged againt the wall. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he took in a shaky breath and whispered, "I just don't know what to do..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D X C ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Around a week later Castiel was summoned again by Sam. Glancing down at his body he bit his lip. He still didn't know whether he should believe that he was pregnant or not.

On one hand he did have some of the symptoms; the crazy emotions, the morning sickness, and the uncomfortable stomach contractions. But on the other hand, he hasn't starting showing yet, and he just couldn't get pass the fact that he was a male.

Sighing, he yawned widely and snapped himself to Sam. "Yes Sam?"

"Hey, so I found out some more stuff about the witch and need your help getting... Are you ok?"

Groaning inwardly, Cas nodded, and turned away to survey the room. 'Dean isn't here this time.' "What was it that you needed my help with?"

"Uh, well you see, I might have found the hotspot for our witch but it's all the way across town, and Dean took the Impala, and they don't have cabs here..."

"You wish me to take you there?"

"N-no! Just forget it! It's ok, really!"

"But that is what you called me here for isn't it?" Castiel tilted his head the side, confused.

"Well yeah, but... to tell you the truth, you look horrible Cas, have you gotten into a fight? Has your illness gotten worse?"

"I... do not know. But I will take you where you need to go."

"No, no it's ok, you need to get better."

"But I am fi-" Another dry heave, and he was in the bathroom in an instant. Sam running in after him.

"Cas! Hey are you alright!"

Sam's attention was pulled away from Cas when he heard The door slamming "Dean is that you?"

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"Something's wrong with Cas!" Sam shouted, looking down at the dry-heaving angel.

Tensing up, Dean had to stop himself from running into the bathroom with them. 'Something's wrong with Cas? He isn't getting any better is he? What's wrong with him? Is he going to be? What if it's something wrong with him?'

Swallowing down his fear and anxiety he calmy made his way to the bathroom, leaning against the doorway and watching as Cas tried to throw up. "Maybe you should call the hospital?"

"So, what he's throwing up, it's not a big deal is it?" Nearly wincing from the harsh tone he used, he swallowing again, and nearly left the room until he heard him whimper.

A whimper.

Just a single whimper was what stopped him. His mind immediately flashing back to the night when Cas was whimpering for a different reason. The pleasure, and love he felt as he touched him. Shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts, he found himself crouching down with Sam and awkardly rubbing Cas's back as he continued to dry heave.

After Cas had finished his dry heaving, he leaned back like he usually does, but instead of leaning against the wall, he found himself pressed against two chests, groaning at the shoulders digging into his upper back. He shifted until he was just leaning again one. Dean's chest. Which, of course, felt comfortable, so comfortable that he found himself able to relax for the first time since finding out that me might be pregnant.

However his comfort was shattered all to soon when the man whom he was leaning against cleared his throat.

Blinking he blushed when he realized he was zoned out on Dean's chest, and liking it. Quickly sitting back up, he moved to stand. But his knees were so weak at the moment, that Sam and Dean had to help him up over to one of the raggedy beds.

"Cas?" Sam nudged him gently.

"Hey Cas are you ok? Do you need anything? Water maybe? Some pills? Should we call Gabriel?"

A muffled sound was the only response they got. Sam looked at Dean worriedly, only to see his brother staring at Cas and chewing on his lip. Obviously very worried about the angel.

Sighing softly, he glanced back down, and ran his hands through the -now sleeping- angel's hair.

Looking around, he decided that now would be a good time to call Gabriel.

Leaning over, he whispered to Dean, "I'm going to step outside and see what Gabriel can say about this. Stay here with him, and make sure he's ok."

Dean nodded distractedly, too caught up in this thoughts and worry to really care that Sam was even talking, let alone what he was saying

Smiling sadly at his brother, Sam walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Dean couldn't even think very much. The same things running through his head. 'Please be ok Cas, please be ok. Why is he even still sick? I thought angels couldn't get sick! What if it's really bad? What would be bad enough to manage to get an angel sick? Oh God what if it's life threatening? What if Cas is dying and he didn't tell us, because he's to worried that it'll bother us? What if I'm losing my angel!'

The thought broke his heart, and he hardly noticed that tears were dripping dow his cheeks. Leaning down he brushed a stray lock of hair out of Cas's face, watching as it just fell back.

Cas's breath hit his face, as he breathed slowly, his brow creased in a frown almost as if he was having a bad dream. He watched sadly as his face twisted from frowning to scared.

He hated that look. It was such a horrible look. And before he knew it, he found himself face to face with sleeping man, swallowing as his own face started to heat up.

Another whimper. His angel was upset again, he couldn't handle his angel being upset again.

He leaned down slowly until their lips were only inches apart. 'What the hell am I doing! I'm taking advantage of him while he's sleeping! I can't do this! I hurt him to much allready, I've made him cry, I shouldn't be doing this...'

But another whimper quickly tossed out any thoughts. He stared for a while longer, worry and sadness etched across his face as he watched his angel whimper in his sleep.

Leaning closer, Dean shyly pressed his lips against Cas's. Eyes sliding closed as he lost himself in the kiss, pulling away, then gently pressing their lips together again.

The kisses were chaste, and sweet. And they were heaven to Dean. It was amazing to have those soft, full lips pressed against him. To be there with Cas, kissing him when he was actually sober.

But all too soon, his thoughts came back to him and he realized 'I'm kissing Cas... I'm kissing Cas!'

Jerking back he stared down at him, to find him still sleeping. Biting his lip he reached down with a shaky hand and ran his thumb across his bottom lip. 'His lips are so smooth, and soft, I expected them to be chapped from never having to drink, but they are as soft as a woman's.. shit, stop thinking about that! You shouldn't be thinking about him that way!'

Pulling his hand back he froze as Cas's own hand, gripped his finger, pulling it down until he was cuddled up with it.

Dean stared wide eyed, glancing back at the door, he prayed Sammy would be busy for a while. And slowly he eased his way his way down until he was laying next to him. Turning stiff as a board when Cas automatically shuffled closer to him, and managed to shuffle over to him, practically laying on top of him, with his head on his chest, arms wrapped around him.

Dean simply laid there, staring wide eyed at the ceiling. After a few moments he moved his hand slowly to wrap around Cas's waist. He noticed faintly that the whimpering had stopped as had the bad dream. Smiling to himself softly he leaned his head back, and settled in to go to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ G X S ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabe hadn't known what was wrong with Cas. At least that's what he told Sam. But it was obvious that he was worried about Cas.

"Hey, come on kiddo cheer up. Cas is gonna be fine, it's probably just the flu or something."

"Weren't you worried about him to though?"

"I am, but Cas will get over this, he's stronger than this, you just have to believe in him Sammy."

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes. "Sappy much?"

"Shut up, you're the one who called me here."

"Yeah yeah, I just wish I knew what was wrong with him, I'm so worried about him. Cas is part of the family, you know?"

Gabe nodded, an odd feeling washing over him. 'Part of the family? Heh, that sounds so... nice... part of the family...'

"Gabe? Why are you staring at me?" Sam asked, his eyebrows furrowing

"Oh, it's nothing, just wondering why your face scrunches up with that stupid look when you get upset."

"It does not!"

Gabe laughed as Sam yelled at him playfully, smiling softly as he watched him. 'Part of the family...'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D X C ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas awoke to the smell of EggMcMuffins. His stomach grumbling at the aspect of food.

Both the Winchesters looked over once they noticed Cas was awake, Sam smiling at him, and Dean looking away with a blush on his face.

It was Dean who spoke first. "You finally awake Sleeping Beauty?"

"You know that I do not understand that reference Dean." But still he smiled. Dean was talking to him again, that must mean that he was getting ready to forgive him right?

His stomach grumbled once again, causing him to blush slightly. 'It is hunger again. I do not like hunger, it never seems to end.'

Sam laughed and snatched one of Dean's McMuffins, ignoring his protests, then handed it to Cas.

Standing up, Cas walked over to the table, taking a seat in the chair that was in between them both and taking the food with a thank you.

It was gone in a less than a minute. Sam had watched in morbid fascination as Cas inhaled the food, while Dean just surpressed his chuckle.

Once the McMuffin was gone, his stomach started growling again. Sam's eyebrows rose, and he laughed, standing up from the table. "It seems we need more food, I'll go get some more."

Sam left, leaving Dean and Cas alone once again. 'This time for sure. I have to apologize to him, I have to let him know that I didn't mean anything I said.'

Clearing his throat he started talking, "Um, I just... wanted to say that... uh... well about the stuff I..." Dean groaned.

Cas's heart fell, Dean didn't want him, he was trying to tell him that he didn't need him around. 'What am I gonna do now?' His hand once again started rubbing his stomach.

"CasI''tmeananyofit!*" His eyes refused to leave the table.

Cas however didn't understand a thing Dean just said, his head tilted to the side once again. "What? I didn't hear what you said."

Dean sighed and shook his head, "Forget it, it's nothing." 'Well so much for apologizing'

Cas bit his lip as his eyes drifted along the room. "Have you and Sam gotten anything on the case yet?"

"Sammy thinks he knows where all the victims are getting kidnapped, we're probably going to go down there to check it out today..." Dean took a deep breath and looked at Cas, then asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"What?" Dean's sudden subject change threw him off guard.

"You're sick, obviously, but what is wrong with you?"

'I could tell him now... but that wouldn't be such a good idea, I don't even know if I am pregnant! And if I really am, how will he react?' His hand had once again returned to rubbing his stomach. A habit he was starting now. But luckily he was saved from having to decide whether or not to tell Dean about the possible baby by Sam coming back with more McDonald's.

"Food!" Dean exclaimed, distracted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So yeeeeah crappy ending, but I just couldn't find a good place to stop

*Cas I'm actually really sorry for all the stuff I said and I didn't mean any of it


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six whoo!

A/N: Ok I wanna thank everyone who reveiwed again! I'm sorry Dean is pissing so many people off, he has a small problem with words XD

Oh and seeing as I got two complaints on the writing style already, I will go ahead and try to make it easier to understand, I'm sorry for anyone else who has been having difficulties reading it. I know I said I wouldn't try to change it in the middle of the story but I thought, 'Hey! I was the one who asked for constructive criticism so I might as well try to work on it!' So again apologies to everyone who has been having trouble reading it, I will be working on that. And thank you to foreverxfree and Luciel89 for pointing it out! :)

Now on with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ One Week Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas frowned, turning to the other side this time, examining his stomach. Granted he wasn't an expert on human pregnancies but he did have basic knowledge. And he knew for a fact that you don't start showing after only one week! 'Maybe it's because of all the food I've been eating?'

Sighing, he yanked his shirt down, running a hand through his hair in frustration. 'What am I going to do when I turn into a giant balloon! This is all so confusing!'

Shaking his head, he walked out of the motel heading over to Dean and Sam's. He was too lost in his thoughts to just zap over there. The angel knocked on the flimsy wood.

It was Dean who answered it, looking surprised to see Cas, then quickly glancing away. "Oi Sammy! You call Cas?"

"Yeah! Is he here?"

Not bothering to answer him, Dean just left the door open and went back to the books. Cas followed after him, shutting the door behind him and just standing in the middle of the room awkardly.

"Hey, Cas we found something but we're not really sure what to make of it. We were hoping that you would know." Coming out from the bathroom, Sam picked up an old leather bound book. "We found it out in the woods, which happens to be where everyone is getting kidnapped."

Cas flipped through it, cocking his head to the side in concentration. "Yes, this is an old script, it was used in the 1600's..." He wondered over to the couch while he got lost in the old book. "It seems to be fairly used... It'll take a while for me to decipher all of this..."

Sam just nodded. "No problem, so you'll take a look at it for us?"

"Yes." Cas nodded simply, eyes not moving from the pages.

"Good, well while you're doing that, I'm going to go back to the site and see if I can find anything else." Sam sent a pointed look at Dean when he started to get up.

Frowning, Dean sat back down and watched as Sam gathered his coat and wallet and left the motel.

'I could try again now... It's a good a time as any...' He bit his lip as he watched Cas hunched over the book. The way his hair fell in his face, his brilliant blue eyes, scanning the old pages. And his lips, oh his lips. The way they felt, so soft and warm pressed against his own.

Clearing his throat, he stood up and disappeared into the bathroom, to clear his head before he got an unwanted problem. Splashing some water on his face, he stared at himself in the mirror. 'Why do I keep having these thoughts about him? I can't be gay!' Of course, he had been having said thoughts about Cas all week, along with a healthy dose of guilt and worry.

Sighing, Dean swallowed and stepped out of the bathroom, staring at Cas. 'This time I have to do it!' "Um Cas?"

"Yes Dean?" He hadn't even bothered to glance up from the book.

"Uh... There's something I gotta say to you..."

Cas looked up from the book, noticing the uncomfortable look on Dean's face. Putting the book aside he sat back on the couch, worry twisting in his gut. "Yes? What is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Dean looked around the room uncomfortably, before deciding it would be easier to say what he needed to say if he was sitting down. So he pulled out one of the chairs from the table and fell into it. 'Ok here goes'

"Um so... I just... Well about the incident in the car... and the err... that night..."

'Yeah, the night that has caused me to be in this state!' Cas thought bitterly, rubbing at his stomach gently.

'This is so weird... Ok just pretend he's Sammy... Oh God never mind don't pretend he's Sammy!' Shuddering at the mental images that produced he forced himself to look directly at Cas. 'Got to make this count, just go for it!'

"CasI'!"

Cas's head tilted to the side in confusion. 'Again?'

"I'm sorry Dean, I still do not understand you when you talk that fast."

'If I didn't know any better I would say it seems like he is trying to apologize, but that can't be it, Dean doesn't need me anymore, he has no reason to apologize, and besides Dean would never say-'

"I'm sorry, ok?"

Cas's eyes widened and he looked at Dean shocked. "W-What?"

"I'm.. sorry.. for the way I have been treated you, and-and for the things I said to you." He scratched his head awkardly, "You're... well... I didn't mean it, we do need you here, I was just..."

"Angry?"

"...Yea," Dean said simply.

Cas smiled, a warm feeling settled over him, his heart gave a little flutter of joy at the words. 'Dean does need me! He isn't angry!'

"H-Hey! I'm not angry anymore! Really!"

Cas laughed softly as he wiped away the tears that had started falling. "I know, I'm just happy."

Dean swallowed thickly at the smile Cas gave him. It was beautiful, the only time he saw that smile was when they- 'No no no, not going there!'

Dean smiled as well and nodded, glad have finally got that over. It felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He was still worried though.

There was a bout of silence as Cas went back to the old book, while Dean focused on his own books, but a thought continued to nag at him. So he put his book aside and decided to see how Cas was doing.

"You seem to be feeling a lot better lately." Dean noted, looking at Cas. He didn't look so pale...

"Hm?" Dean's sudden comment caught him off guard. "Oh yes, I am feeling much better. The illness seems to be passing..."

'When am I going to tell him? I can't keep hiding it forever...'

"Really? That's good, you're not throwing up anymore are you?"

"No, I am fine." Cas went back to his book, wanting to end this conversation.

Nodding, he went back to his books, happy to just sit there with Cas in the comfortable silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ G X S ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Kiddo, whatcha doing?"

Sam jumped, startled. "Jesus! Gabe! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Gabe laughed and peered over Sam's shoulder from where he was crouching. "Why are you looking at a pile of dirt?"

Sam frowned at him, "It isn't a pile of dirt, it a burial."

"It's a pile of dirt."

Sighing, he stood up, "Did you come here just to annoy me again?"

Gabe put on a mock hurt expression, a hand covering his heart dramtically. "Ah! How could you say that! I came here to help you in your search! How could you be so cruel to me! After all we have been through! All the nights we stole away to meet each other!"

Sam simply stared at him, before turning on his heel and walking away, further into the forest. "Uh huh sure."

"O-Oi! Wait up!" Gabe ran after him, making sure to catch up to him soon. "Okay! I honestly did come here to help you!"

"I don't need your help."

"But you could use it!" Gabe said in a sing song voice, walking around and around Sam, who was - very quickly- losing his temper.

"So where are we going?" Gabe asked, settling on standing by Sam's right side.

"Not sure yet. Right now I'm just looking around for something."

"You gave up on the pile of dirt?"

Sam blushed, "Yes... it was just a pile of dirt after all."

Gabe laughed and poked him in the side. "Told ya so!"

They continued walking for a while, Gabe teasing Sam who just ignored him, or corrected him. But the game was short lived for as soon as Gabriel started to dance around him again, his foot caught in a thick root from a tree, gasping as he went tumbling back. He reached out blindly for something to grab ahold of. And, of course as all cliché moments go, that thing happened to be Sam's shirt.

Down went Gabe, accidently pulling Sam ontop of him, Gabriel landing on the hard ground, hitting his head on another part of the root. Groaning, he rubbed at his head, hearing a similar groan from above him, he opened his eyes.

Only to come face to face with Sam. He blinked, confused for a few moments. They both stayed there for a minute, just staring at each other.

Sam was so distracted with his thoughts on their position that he hadn't even noticed his own face getting closer and closer to Gabriel's until he realized he was about to kiss him!

But Gabriel's laughing destroyed the moment. "Hahaha! I never knew you were so forward kiddo!"

Sam scowled at him, a blush staining his cheeks as he got up, not bothering to help Gabriel up, and choosing instead to continue on his little trek like nothing happened.

Gabe simply laughed again, and lept back up, quickly running over to Sam, and draping himself across his back.

Sam, startled, quickly pushed Gabriel off him, and continued walking. Gabriel however was not deterred and followed beside him. Smirking he leaned over and looped his arms through Sam's, leaning his head on his shoulder. "Oooh it seems someone has a crush~"

Blush getting darker, he shoved Gabriel off him again. "Shut up, I do not."

Gabe laughed and shook his head, "Tell me then. If you don't have a crush then why were you about to kiss me?"

Scowling at the smirking arch angel he tried to come up with some excuse. "I was just trying to freak you out, besides it's your own fault for being such a klutz."

Gabe just kept laughing, "I suppose, but now I know your little secret!"

"I do not have a crush! Damn it, Gabriel just go somewhere else your annoying!"

Sam spead up, leaving Gabriel behind who had simply stopped walking. Still smirking he watched as Sam walked on without him. 'Oh this is going to be so much fun!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D X C ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The silence in the motel room was interrupted by the slamming of a door, and a very pissed off Sam.

"Hey, something go wrong?" Dean asked, looking up from his book.

"No! It's nothing, nothing's wrong."

Dean frowned, not convinced at all. "Are you sure? You seem a little mad there..."

"What? Oh no, just frustrated, I didn't find anything else in the woods. Oh well. I call shower." 'I need to think'

Whether Dean heard him or not Sam didn't care, he just wanted that shower. Quickly stripping off his clothing, he stepped in.

'Why the hell would Gabe say that! I don't like him like that! It's just... a... simple infatuation... Fuck, that doesn't sound any better..' His head thumped against the tiled wall in frustration. 'Why now? I'm too busy with this hunt to be worrying about that annoying, childish, perverted archangel! No, I have to do something about this. I have to let him know that none of this is going to go anywhere, not that I feel anything for him in the first place!'

Sam frowned and debated on whether or not he should say anything to Gabriel, until the water ran cold, forcing him to turn it off. Grabbing a towel, he stepped out of the shower.

'Oh who am I kidding? But.. it isn't like it will go anywhere anyway right?'

Saddened by the thought, he left the bathroom, pulling on some pants and a tee shirt he decided a drive would help him think.

Grabbing the Impala's keys he left, calling over his shoulder, "I'm going out for a bit!"

Dean yelled back, a habit by now ,"Bring back pie! And don't fuck up my Baby!"

Rolling his eyes, he got into the Impala and started driving aimlessly, his mind wandering back to a certain archangel again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ W ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She smiled as she watched the two interact, her eyes following the younger one as he got into the car and drove off with a frustrated expression on his face.

Things were working out perfectly. Everything was going according to plan. The book had been found, and the expecting parents made up. Now as long as everything else continued falling into place, then there shouldn't be a problem.

Smiling widely she cast one more glance at the angel, and vanished from the spot. She reappeared in a dimly lit hallway, humming as she walked, the candles flames casting long, flickering shadows on the old walls. Approaching the doors at the end of the hall, she made herself a little more presentable before knocking twice on the hard wood.

"Enter." Stepping in quietly, she closed the door behind her and kneeled in the middle of the room.

"I have the status report, My Lord."

"And?"

She smirked and lifted her head, "Everything is going well. The pregnancy was a success, he is advancing as he should."

"Did you leave the book?"

"Yes, My Lord. They found it, the angel is deciphering it now."

"Good, good... Watch them for a while longer. Make sure everything remains according to plan. Then proceed to stage two."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Dissmissed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D X C ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean had been staring at him for the past hour now, and it was starting to drive him up the wall. "Is there something I could help you with Dean?"

"Hm? Oh, no, why?"

"Your staring is becoming quiet unsettling." Cas stared pointedly at Dean.

Dean coughed and went back to his book. Castiel also went back to his book.

Thirty minutes later and Dean was staring at him again.

Cas sighed, "Is there something I can help you with Dean?"

"Oh, uh no."

Dean went back to his books.

An hour later and Dean was staring again. Sighing again, Cas shut the book and turned to him. "What is it you would like to ask me Dean?"

Dean looked uncomfortable for a minute, debating whether or not to say anything, finally deciding he should "Something is...different with you."

Castiel's head tilted to the side, "Different?"

"Yeah, you just... I don't know, did you do something?"

To say he started panicking on the inside would be an understatment. 'What if he can tell! What if he knows!' But he just stayed cool and collected on the outside. "I have not altered my appearance."

Dean nodded, before going on to his second question, "Why are you here?"

Cas looked at him confused, standing up slowly. "I apologize, I did not realize this bothered you."

"It doesn't! It's just weird you know? Usually you leave when you think we don't need you."

"Would you like me to leave now?" The angel hoped Dean said no, but he would leave if Dean said yes.

Dean just shrugged and sat back in the chair, pulling out Sam's laptop once again. "Doesn't matter to me."

Cas stood there awkardly for a while, before slowly sitting back down. He found he liked to be in Dean's presence for some reason, he had his suspicions that it was because of the baby of course, but it always felt like there was something else too. He did have a deeper bond with Dean then he did with Sam, and often found himself wishing he could linger with him, but knew it wasn't his place.

'So Dean really doesn't mind if I stay' He smiled softly at the thought and went back to his book.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ G X S ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey kiddo!" Gabriel appeared behind Sam once again.

"Ah! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Gabe laughed and draped himself over Sam, who just shoved him off and continued to drive. "Aw, but why not? It's so fun~"

"No it isn't." Sam huffed.

Gabe hummed and looked around, "So...where are we?"

"Don't know."

Smirking, he looked over at Sam, noticing his white knuckled grip on the steering wheel. "Something wrong Sammy?"

A clipped responce was all he got, "No. Don't call me that."

"Hm? What's wrong Sammy boy?" He casually layed his hand down on Sam's thigh, very close to a certain part, "Are you nervous?"

Scowling, Sam shoved his hand off. "What do you want, Gabriel?"

"So formal, what happened to Gabe? I rather did like the pet name."

Sam would later deny that he blushed, the Impala was just a little too hot. "What do you want Gabe?"

"Oh nothing, just thought you might want to take me out on a date."

Gabe laughed when Sam started spluttering. "Hell no!"

"Aw don't be like that, we both know you want a piece of this!"

"Wrong. I would like it if you would go bother someone else." Sam tried to concentrate on driving.

"But it's so much fun to bother you!"

"That's it, I'm going back!" Sam turned the Impala around and headed back to their room.

An hour later, Sam was trudging through the door with a scowl, Gabe glued to his side.

"Hello Gabriel." Castiel said to his brother.

"Hey Castiel! How is the b... book?" 'Oh yeah, awesome save!'

Cas looked at him confused, "It is very difficult to decipher."

"Yeah yeah, can you get off me now!" Sam growled, trying to dislodge the archangel from his side.

"Nope, I'm really comfy! What do you say we cuddle together~" Gabe batted his eyes for extra effect, before getting shoved off once more by a red faced Sam.

"Go somewhere else Gabe, I got research to do."

Cas, sensing that Sam was getting very close to hitting his brother, stood up, "Gabriel, come with me, I require your assistance."

Sam sent him a thankful look, then they were both gone.

"So, what was that about?" Dean asked his little brother.

"Nothing. I'm going to bed, don't look up porn on my computer."

"Too late." Dean smirked at Sam.

Sam chose to ignore Dean, and fall into bed, but sleep refused to come to him, as his mind wouldn't stop thinking about the situation he now finds himself in.

'Could he just be toying with me? No way Gabriel likes me like that, he has to be making fun of me, but why is he even bothering? Stupid question, of course he would bother, that little jerk thrives on pissing other people off... But.. if he knows about my feelings then why? Maybe he doesn't know? Maybe he believes me, and thinks that I don't really like him, and he's just trying to get a rise out of me?'

Sam groaned, 'Which one is it? If he doesn't know, then I could just play along like I've been doing and save myself the humiliation, but then, now would be the perfect time to confess... But then what if he does know, and he's just being a dick again? Then not only would I look stupid, but I would humiliate myself if I confessed to him... Ugh, damnit Gabriel! He's playing his stupid mind games with me! He knew I would freak out about this, you annoying, conniving, evil, basturd. Why did I have to fall in love with you!'

And thus went the rest of the night for one very annoyed, very tired, Sam Winchester.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yay! Chapter six is finished! Thank you for sticking with me this far! And thank you everyone who reveiwed! They made me so happy! So chapter six is a little more Sabriel centric, and chapter seven will probably have stage two! Hope the writing style made it easier for everyone to read!


End file.
